


Thank god for extra credit

by froggurl13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nerd!Harry, jock!louis, sorry mom, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggurl13/pseuds/froggurl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry does a report on the school jock Louis Tomlinson. Well he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank god for extra credit

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry this was the first one shot that i have ever written so i hope it wasn't that bad.

> "Harry Styles" his teacher calls from the front of the classroom. "Y-yes?" Harry stutters. "I'd like to talk to you about your extra credit assignment." she says. "Please come here". Harry stands up and walks to the front of the classroom. "Okay, I would like you to write a report on a school athlete, Louis Tomlinson." Harry's eyes widen. Harry has had a crush on Louis since grade school and there is no prospect of it going away anytime soon. "Is that a problem Mr. Styles?" she questioned. "Um, n-no ma'am." Harry says to her. "Okay great, i've arranged for you to meet with him after school" she says. "Any questions?", "N-no ma'am." "Okay you are to meet him in the locker room after school."
> 
> Just then the bell rings. "Class dismissed." she yells out. The rest of the day flies by. Much faster than usual. The closer it gets to 7th period, the more nervous he gets. At the end of the day Harry hesitantly walks to the locker room and opens the door. It's hot with steam and surprisingly empty. "U-um, Louis?" Harry calls out. Louis walks out of the showers with nothing but a towel around his waist. Harry blushes as he stares at Louis' toned body. "Sorry, i thought you'd be here later." Louis says. "Oh um i was told to be here as soon as school ended, i can wait-" "No it's fine, just let me get dressed." Louis interrupts. "O-okay" Harry stuttered nervously.
> 
> "Are you okay? Is it too hot in here?" Louis asked. "Yeah just a little." Harry responds, almost immediately. "You can take off your clothes." Louis says. Harry stares at him with a blank expression. "I didn't mean to say it like that." Louis blushed. "Can I?" Harry asked, looking hopeful. "I-I mean if you want, I have a towel you can wrap around your waist." Louis uttered. "Yeah that'd be great, thanks." Harry blushes. Louis opens his locker while Harry awkwardly strips off his clothing leaving him in only his boxers. "Here you go." Louis says, handing Harry the towel. Harry wraps the towel around his waist. "Better?" questions Louis. "Yeah, thanks." Harry answers shyly. "You've said that twice now." Louis says cheekily.
> 
> They sit in silence for a while. "So what are you supposed to do? For your project, i mean." Louis asks breaking the silence. "Well my teacher told me to write a report about you, well your athletic abilities." Harry stated. "How about before you ask me about myself, I get to know you a little first?" Louis asked uncertainly. "Sure. Harry replies. "So how old are you?" Louis asked. "17" said Harry. "Virgin?" Louis asks. Harry's glasses fog up when Louis asks the question. "U-um do i h-have to answer?" Harry stutters. "Yes" Louis replies. "Well then, um, no." Louis gasps. You really would've thought that he was. "Who'd you lose it to?" Louis asks. "Well it was a guy named-" Harry stopped himself, did he just admit he was gay? He didn't have anymore time to think over it because Louis asked "A-a guy?". "Um, uh ya, a guy." Harry said quietly as he looked down at his feet. Just then he felt the most amazing feeling ever take over his lips. Louis was kissing him. Wait, what? He just sat there stunned for a few seconds before he came to his senses and kissed him back.
> 
> They started out slowly but the kiss turned heated quickly once Louis started grinding their crotches together through their towels. As Louis stood up, he pulled Harry up with him and starting rubbing Harry's cock through his towel and boxers. Louis suddenly nibbled on Harry's bottom lip begging for entrance but Harry denied him. Louis then grabbed Harry's ass making him gasp and giving Louis the opportunity to invade Harry's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance and, surprisingly, Harry won. He probed Louis' mouth for a little while before giving Louis a turn. Harry's towel soon became a little too loose and fell to the floor, leaving him in only boxers. 
> 
> Louis' hands made their way down Harry's chest to the waistband of his boxers and began teasing the waistband making Harry whine. After he decided that he had tortured the poor boy enough, he quickly discarded them, much to Harry's surprise. He gasped and Louis chuckled. Harry didn't miss a beat as he kicked them off in a hurry. The only thing separating them now was Louis' towel. Louis could feel Harry moving towards him to remove it but made no means to stop him. In seconds it was on the other side of the locker room and neither of them had any intentions of putting back around Louis' waist. They continually ground their erections together, then suddenly Harry felt something at his entrance and realized it was Louis' finger just before it entered him. He let out a startled squeak and then a moan. He let out another once a second and then a third began scissoring him open.
> 
> As he used all three, still inside of Harry, Louis pulled him over to a bench. He sat down with his legs open and pulled Harry onto his lap, still with enough room to open Harry up. Louis then remembered that he could easily bench 200 pounds and broke the kiss to ask "Harry, how much do you weigh?". He looked at the older boy in confusion but still answered "147, why?" Louis just grinned at how easy this was going to be. 
> 
> He stood up, fingers still inside of Harry, and told him "I want you to put your hands on my shoulders and jump on three, ok?" Harry looked at him confused but did as he was told. Louis put his other hand on Harry's waist and counted. As Harry jumped Louis lifted Harry up so that his crotch was just below Louis chin. Harry let out a squeal of surprise and started flailing but Louis held him steady. Harry finally stopped and started to ask Louis what the purpose of this was but his words got caught in his throat as Louis started bouncing him up and down on his fingers, slamming into Harry's prostate each time he came down.
> 
> They continued like that for another few minutes until Louis' arms got tired.
> 
> He then led Harry to the showers saying "you look quite dirty, maybe we should fix that." Harry blushed but followed obediently after Louis into a stall, waiting eagerly to see what would happen next. Louis started the steamy water, quickly drenching them both. Louis then said "There is something on your back, get the soap for me will you." Harry, thinking nothing of it, had just grabbed it when Louis knocked it out of his hand and it fell to the floor. Harry just stared at him blankly until Louis said "You dropped it now pick it up." What he said immediately registered in Harry's mind as he looked at Louis with a shocked face. All he could think was 'gay sex jokes, really?' even so, he slowly turned around and bent down to pick up the dropped bar of soap.
> 
> Just as he was about to straighten, he felt Louis slam into him. Harry let out a mixture between a whimper, gasp, and moan. Harry started to rock his hips back onto Louis' dick but Louis slapped his ass hard enough to leave a handprint there, eliciting a delicious mewl from Harry. He then leaned over next to Harry's ear and said just above a whisper " That was very naughty of you bad boy." as Harry groaned and whispered back, barely audible "Punish me." and Louis did just that as the soap lay forgotten on the floor.


End file.
